Forgiveness...
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: OKay, I thought of making it short story but I end up making it long... for once this don't have Mamoru bashing. This is not center on Usagi. R/R
1. Meeting

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Title: Forgiveness   
Author: Dream Tenshi   
Pairings: Not telling (You guess)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hi everyone! Yes, another new one...sorry I just like writing beginnings so much. Please forgive me. But I will promise you I will finish all my others.   
  
"How could you? You guys promise me. Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered to the five graves in front of me, "you told me that you will be by my side forever. By my side as a future husband, Mamo-chan. My dear daughter, Chibi-Usa. Has been like a protector to me, Mako-chan. They're for me when I needed help with my schoolwork, Ami-chan. Like my twin sister, Mina-chan. You guys are the best, why did you leave me?"   
  
"They didn't mean it, Usa-chan," a teenager with black hair and purple highlights said behind the girl and five other female next to her.   
  
The only respond she got was sniffing.   
  
"If we had the chance, we could have save them, Koneko," said the female that look like a male.   
  
"I know that, Haruka-chan."   
  
"But they use there last energy to save us," said the oldest in the group. She had green hair with maroon eyes that held secrets in there.   
  
"But why, Setsuna-mama?"   
  
"If the waves would have been louder I would have detected it, Usa-hime. It's all my fault," said the female with wavy teal hair getting on her knees covering her eyes.   
  
The girl with odango atma hairstyle turned and hugged the crying female also said; "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, Michiru-chan."   
  
"If you don't mind I want to be by myself," Michiru said.   
  
"Go ahead," Usagi said.   
  
"Be careful," the littlest one in the group said. She has purple hair that reach to her shoulder with violet eyes.   
  
"I will, Hotaru-chan," Michiru replied.   
  
"I think we all need to be by our self," the oldest said.   
  
"Yes, we do, Setsuna-chan," Haruka said.   
  
"Please Rei-chan, Michi-chan, Ruka-chan, Setsuna-mama, Hota-chan, please don't blame yourself," Usagi whispered.   
  
"We won't," they said. Each one of them turned and walked separated ways.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Relena," said the guy with Prussian eyes, "why you do you have to do that? That shot was for me."   
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Mission is to kill the remaining solider and base. Mission accept or declined," a doctor asked the five gentlemen in front of him.   
  
"Mission Accepted," the five emotionless gentlemen said in monotone voice. And the gentlemen left.   
  
When they got to the base, they went separate ways. Then at least fifteen to twenty OZ solider came and greeted the guy with brown hair.   
  
"Surrender Heero Yuy!" Said one of a solider that looks like the leader of the group. Heero replied was shooting the people. All the solider died but he never notice a solider behind him ready to shoot him. When Heero heard the gun shot, he turned and saw a sandy blonde blur in front of him and took the shot.   
  
"Ahhh!" the sandy blonde screams. Heero eyes widened. He then shot the solider that shot her. He catches her and whispered, "why? Why Relena?" His cold emotionless masked came off and replace with concern in his face. He set the gun on the cold floor. "Tell me why? I told you my life have no meanings," he said it softly.   
  
"Because I love you, Heero. I would sacrifice anything to have you safe even if it means death. Please don't die for me. I knew you love me but you never show it. Please don't forget me... I love you, Hee-" she said before she died.   
  
*End of Flashback*   
  
"What I regret the most is never telling you that I love you," he said before turning to leave the graveyard, but never notice a figure behind the tree. The figure then disappears and the wind whispered, "you don't have to tell me Heero. I already know."   
  
Heero was about to walk out but he heard a noise. So he followed it. When he got closer he saw a figure that looks like a female. For some odd reason it made him almost like magic made him walk to the crying female.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
" *Sigh* After all these years everyone still thinks I'm the cheerful Shinigami not even Quatre knows that I have pain and grief in me. Now that Relena have died peace has finally came true. The entire killing have stopped. I wish you could be here. I miss you so much. I miss your teaching. I miss everything of you. But I know that you will never come back. Today will be the last day for me to be visiting you. Like you said to start a new life and I'm gon-" but was interrupted by a twig that snap.   
He turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever. She seems to be sad.   
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll be leaving," she whispered that sounds like bells.   
  
"No, it's okay. My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell," He said.   
  
"My name is..." (Dream Tenshi: Okay Duo have a short little part but don't worry I'll give him more I hope.)   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
'Why does she sarfice her life?   
  
Why did she do it for me?   
  
Why me?   
  
Why do I have to be weak?   
  
It's just isn't right?   
  
Why do you have to leave me in this cruel world?   
  
Why do the images of us together in my head every time I close my eyes?   
  
Why do you love torturing me?   
  
Why did it have to end this way?   
  
What was the point of you dying for me?   
  
A mire boy while you is the heir of the colony.   
  
Why can't you take me with you?' thought the boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail that's looks painful while punching the punching bag, 'Merian.... oh how I miss you. Your smiles...you're shining black eyes...(okay to tell you the truth I don't know how she looks like. If you do know please tell me so I can change it). Your stubborn personality.... your soft hair.. I miss you.'   
  
He then stop and step out of the mat and went to the bench to get his water. He drank the liquid. He then took out a towel out of his bag and wipes his sweat.   
  
He then heard someone opened the door. He didn't care and he walked back to the punching bag and kept doing what he did before. He then heard the kicking bag being kick with force. He turned and his eyes widen. He didn't believe it a onna kicking the kicking bag that was fast then any onna he ever seen done. That onna looks like Merian but at the same time she doesn't.   
  
The female that was kicking stops and turns her head to his way. The female said, "do you want to spar?" Being he himself his remark was, "with you? Sure you can keep up with me?"   
  
She smirked and said, "then let me show you...My name is.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The room was filled with beautiful music. Played by a male with his eyes close and lost in his thinking.   
  
'War is over...then why do I feel something big is going to happen to us...Father, why did you leave me?' He thought as he kept on playing the violin.   
  
He then stop playing and put his violin in the case. He turned to leave the door. As he walk he heard music almost brought him to the waves of the ocean but yet it's so violent at the same time. He follows the violin and led him to a door; almost as curious as a kitten (Dream Tenshi: ehehe that's me!); he opened the door and saw a girl playing the beautiful song, yet it's so sad.   
  
She then stop and opened her eyes and stares into mines. She then slowly created a smile and said, "Hello, is there something I can do for you?"   
  
"I..I didn't mean to intrude. I'm so sorry," the guy said.   
  
"I don't mind," she said. Then her eyes wonder to his violin case, "if you like you can join me."   
  
"Sure," he said and took out his violin out of the case and they started to play.   
  
~*~Few hour later*~*~   
  
They finished the song and put their violin away.   
  
"Thank you for playing the violin with me," they guy said.   
  
"No problem," the female said.   
  
"By the way my name is Quatre Winners..."   
  
"I'm..."   
  
~*~*~   
  
As Zech watch Heero leave the grave of his imooto. He went up to the grave and put the pink roses on the grave. And traced the craving on it which said,   
  
Relena   
The Peace -Maker   
Queen of Earth   
Born with the power of peace.   
Never give up kiboo and shine through the hoshi.   
We love for what you have done for the world and the colonies.   
We will never forget what you have accomplished.   
May your sprit live in peace.   
Date: Unknown to July 28th AC 197   
  
"Relena.. may you rest in peace," Zech said sadly and walked to the next grave which was Noin grave.   
  
"My love...I have love you so much..I dreamed of you almost 24/7 but I know you will never want me to do that.. you want me to move on... I will try," The male said with sadness in his eyes. He traces his beloved grave. His love grave said,   
  
Noin   
Unknown to July 28th AC 197   
Fight as Oz as will as alone.   
Never give up Kiboo and Forfill her goal.   
Strong, courage.. many things say about her.   
May your sprit watch over us and protect us   
  
He got up and walked out the graveyard feeling the mood id to dim. He misses Heero and a girl talking. When he cross the street the light changed and he didn't notice it until it was to late but suddenly a dark green blur came out of no where and jumped and carried him to safety.   
  
"Are you okay?" the female asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine...thank you," Zech said.   
  
"Your welcome, Millardo," she said.   
  
Zech's eyes looked up in shock and said, "how do you know my name? I never told you."   
  
"So, you did forget about me Mill-kun," the female said sadly.   
  
Then it hit him. How can he forget? "It can't be you-"   
  
"Oh..but it is," she whispered.   
  
"But you died during the fire.. I couldn't find you nor your body," Zech said in fright.   
  
"I didn't died...I can't die," she said.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Never mind..the past is past...you have moved on....I have to moved on.. I must forfilled my destiny and you must fill yours. Good-Bye Mill-kun... I always will love you," she whispered lightly but Zech caught very word. She started to talk away but Zech grab her arm...   
  
~*~*~   
  
Everyone's walking the sidewalk chatting happily with his or her friends except for one person. He was walking alone with no expression on his face. He just kept walking some people threw pity look at him but he just ignore it. He turned a to a corner and walked. Trowa looked up and saw a stairs that lead to a temple. He started to walk the stairs until he reach there he saw blooming beautiful cherry blossom. One of the cherry blossom fell on top of his shoe.   
  
"People says when a cherry blossom fell on your shoe something is bothering them. Would you like to share it with me?" a female voice asked (Dream Tenshi: That is not true I made that up).   
  
Trowa turned around and saw a female with black hair with purple highlights. Trowa nodded alittle.   
  
"Do not worry, this will be secret; I do not tell this to anyone," she said softly.   
  
Trowa nodded again.   
  
"I'm sorry for not telling my name. I do not mean to but when I saw you had a sad yet cold face so I wanted to see what I could do for you because I am the priestess for this shrine. My name is..."   
  
~*~*~   
Okay, everyone I was thinking of making it a short story but I end up making it long. I didn't mean too. Well, I give out some hints on who's with whom. Let's just hope you find out who's going to be with whom! Remember to review! Peace out!


	2. Remembering others

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title: Forgiveness  
Author: Dream Tenshi AKA Black Angel  
Chapter 2: Flash backs   
Pairing: Not telling  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Here's the second part of Forgiveness. I hope you like it. Remember to R/R.  
  
P.S  
  
The first people who got the pairing are White Rose and Saturn's Hikari! Congratulation!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi watched as her friends walk their path and she walks hers. She then couldn't take it anymore she leans against a tree and started to cry like she had never cried before.  
  
~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~  
  
"Usako...I love you so much," Mamoru said with love in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Usagi replied also with great amount of love in her ocean blue eyes too.   
  
All of a sudden hands shoot out and grab Usagi away from Mamoru.   
  
"Earth Prince.... you shall never have your princess because she is going to be mine," said a child (Dream Tenshi: child? child!!! hehe sorry back to the story).   
  
"What? How can you? You are just a mare child," Mamoru said.  
  
"I maybe a child but this child have more powers then you can ever have Earth Prince," he said," if you would like to know my name it is Prince Diamond the second."  
  
"What?!?" Usagi and Mamoru yelled.  
  
"That's right! I am Prince Diamond son that nobody ever knew. I am here to get her *pointing to Usagi*." Chibi-Diamond said. Then Usagi jabbed him on the stomach; stomp on his foot; poke him in the eyes and slap him on the face (Dream Tenshi: That must of hurt..poor evil child). Usagi ran straight to Mamoru. They nodded to each other.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power...Make Up!!"   
  
Usagi had feather wrapped around here then stood Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Mamoru took out a rose and he turned into Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask both got into a fighting stance.  
  
Chibi-Diamond waves his hand and three yoma came out. "Poison, Death and Nightmare! I want you to kill anyone in your way and grab the Moon Princess!" He demanded.  
  
Poison started to charge up and knock Tuxedo Mask then Death sends out his attack.  
  
"Death Bite Fang!" Death attack was his teeth that's his fang stick out and was about to sink into Tuxedo Mask's neck when all of a sudden,  
  
"Mars Flame..."  
  
"Jupiter Oak..."  
  
".. Sniper!!"   
  
"Evolution!!"  
  
A flame arrow mix with green leaves hit Death made him fly and hit the tree.  
  
"Why you little brats!" Nightmare yelled.  
  
"Nightmare Hate!"  
  
A ball of hatred souls started to head toward Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars.  
  
"Venus Beauty and...."  
  
"Pluto Deadly..."  
  
"..Shock!!" And a small orange heart came and hit Nightmare.  
  
"Scream." A purple ball ran straight to Nightmare and made him hit Death.  
  
While Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto was calling out their attack Sailor Uranus and Neptune picked up Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars, jumped, and got them to safety.  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn came running to them.  
  
They never knew Poison creped up on Tuxedo Mask and called out his attack.   
  
"Snake Poison!" The attack flew to Tuxedo mask and he fell forward.  
  
"Mama Chan! No!"   
  
"Prince!"  
  
"Mamoru-san!"  
  
All the senshi screamed out to their comrade.  
  
"Hahhah!" The evil prince screamed.  
  
"You yoma!!" Eternal Sailor Moon and all the rest scream.  
  
"Uranus.... World...."  
  
"Mercury.... Aqua..."  
  
"Shaking!!!" Uranus hit the ground and zigs zag form and a golden ball came out and hit Poison at the chest.  
  
"Rhapsody!!" A blue harp form on Mercury hand and water came out and hit Poison.  
  
~*~End Flash*~*~  
  
"Mamo-chan *sniff*," Usagi whispered though her tears. Usagi then suddenly jumped when she saw tissues was handed to her. She looked up and saw a guy with brown hair and Prussian blue eyes, but yet it's hard, cold and emotionless but it also held sadness.   
  
The male got up and started to walk away.   
  
"Wait!" Usagi scream.  
  
He turned and looked at her.   
  
"Are you okay? It seems like you lost someone every close to you," Usagi said carefully not wanting to say the wrong word.  
  
The guy's eyes widen a little but then said, "No, I'm okay."  
  
"Oh...um..Arigatou for the tissues," Usagi said.  
  
"Welcome," he said.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi. What's yours?"   
  
"I'm someone that nobody care but if you must know I am Yuy Heero," Heero said. (Dream Tenshi: Yes, I know it doesn't seem like him....)  
  
"Heero," Usagi roll the name out of her mouth, "I was wondering if you would like to go to a coffee shop with me?"  
  
Heero nodded and waited for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".... Tomoe Hotaru," she said softly. (Dream Tenshi: She sounds like me...talking quietly and softly.... that's what one of my friend, Stewart said. Hehhehe)  
  
"Tomoe.. it's a weird name," Duo said to himself.  
  
"It's not quiet weird since my name isn't Tomoe its Hotaru," the goddess of death said.  
  
"What? How can you read my thoughts?"  
  
"Well, that's because you said it out loud and the reason I say my name like that is because it's a tratdion of the Japanese greeting (Dream Tenshi: I think)."  
  
"Oh..." Duo said. 'How come Heero never introduce himself like that? Well, maybe he didn't even introduce himself at all to me.'  
  
"I better be going," Hotaru said, "It is nice meeting you Mr. Maxwell."  
  
"Wait, do you want to go with me to the coffee shop? And please call me Duo," the god of death said with a hundred watts smile.  
  
"Um..sure," Firefly said softly.  
  
"Let's go then, Firefly," Duo said.  
  
"What? What did you call me?" The senshi of rebirth asked.  
  
"Firefly, isn't that what Hotaru means?"   
  
~*~*~Flash Back*~*  
  
"Hotaru, I was wondering how about we have nickname for each other?" The pink girl with big ruby eyes asked.  
  
"Sure, Chibi-Usa!" Hotaru said, "I know the perfect one for you, Bunny!"  
  
"Your's will be Firefly!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
It almost brought Hotaru to tears from hearing that nickname but she didn't let it drop.  
  
"Nothing...nothing's wrong," Hotaru said.  
  
'Strange. I thought I saw a tear about to come out.' Duo thought.  
  
"Come on let's go Duo!"  
  
They started to walk to the coffee shop that's down two blocks. (Dream Tenshi: ehehe...if anyone was playing attention while they are reading this there going to be a little fun)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...Tenou Haurka. What is yours?"  
  
"None of your business, weak onna," Wufei said (Dream Tenshi: He shouldn't have said that).  
  
"Okay, if I win you tell me your name and if you win you don't have to," Haruka said. 'Why all of a sudden I wanted to know his name? How dare he call me weak!' The senshi of wind asked herself.  
  
Wufei got into a fighting stance and Haruka got into hers. Wufei charged and hit Haruka in the stomach but she dodges it. Haruka did a sweep kick and he fell on the floor. He got back up and they started to fight again. Haruka punch him on the guts. Wufei tried to hold in the pain.  
  
'She is good. I must admit.' Wufei thought.  
  
'He is very good, but not as good as me.' Haruka thought.  
  
Wufei laid a punch on Haruka's face. Haurka pretend to hit him in the guts and Wufei block it which made Haruka smirk and Haruka knee him where it hurt the most, (Dream Tenshi: Ouch!) his family jewel. Then punch him in the face He fell and had a pain on his face.  
  
"So am I weak, now?" Haruka asked.  
  
"No, *gasp* you're not weak," Wufei said still in pain, "my name is Chang Wufei." (Dream Tenshi: That's not him.) 'I can't believe I lost to a onna!' (Dream Tenshi: Now that's him.)  
  
"Good," Haruka said while getting her bottle and drank the water, "you did put up a good fight." 'But Mako-chan put up a better one.' She thought.  
  
~*~*Flash Back~*~*~  
"Haruka-san!" A female with brown that's tied up in a ponytail yelled.  
  
"Hi Makoto-san. I didn't know you come here," Haruka said.  
  
"Well, I just started and couldn't find a partner...and...I was wondering...if you can be my partner?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Sure thing. My partner isn't even here today. So let's get started."  
  
"Okay, Haruka-san also doesn't hold back on anything."  
  
"I won't," Haruka replied.  
  
Haruka and Makoto both got to the mat; got into a stance and Haruka charged. They did regular combat. Intense punches and kicks. Everyone else in the dojo stop what they are doing and clear the mat for the senshi of the sky and senshi of lightning to fight. Soon like two hours later they are getting tired but neither one of them stopped.   
  
Makoto punch Haruka on the stomach while Haruka punch her on the cheek. Makoto grab Haruka outfit and brought her up into the air and drop her.  
  
"You are *gasp* very good, Haruka-san."  
  
"So *gasp* are you."  
  
Makoto pull out a hand and got Haruka up.  
  
~*~*~ End *~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei said nothing and went to get his towel to wipe his sweat.   
  
"Well, I got to go. See ya!" Haurka said while waving her hand back.  
  
Wufei just stared at her back. 'I will never hear the end of it if Duo-baka hear that I was beaten by a onna.' He shook his head and started to walk to Quatre's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...Kaioh Michiru."  
  
"You mean the famous violinist Michiru Kaioh?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm a big fan of yours. I didn't even know I was playing a song with you," Quatre said.  
  
" *Giggle* Well, I don't like many people know who I am. If they do all my fans will be running up to me 24/7. Which isn't good, now is it?"   
  
"No, it won't. I'll keep it a secret."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I will be having a concert soon and I hope for you and your family or friends can come." Michiru handed her a pack of ticket (Dream Tenshi: Maybe she knew that Quatre-kun has a lot of sister, 29 sisters to be right. I don't know I'm just guessing and I'm the author who wrote this). "I got to go. I hope to see you soon," Michiru said giving him a smile and she left.  
  
Quatre stood there blushing red.  
  
As Michiru walked out of the room, She thought, 'strange, he almost remind me of Amy. Always blushing and very shy.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..Wait! Setsuna, you can't! I never forgot about you! You were always in my heart," Zech confess slowly.  
  
"You are always in my heart, Mill-kun" Setsuna said softly, stroking his cheek with her hand,   
"but we can't not be together for I fear something will happen. If we do see each other again maybe we are meant to be. Until then, my love," the senshi of time said softly and she walked away.  
  
"Suna-chan, I love you so much. Don't leave me alone again, please," Zech cried as he lean against the wall.  
  
"I wish you won't leave me either," Setsuna said softly behind the wall as a tears started to fall down.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".....Hino Rei. What is yours?"  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"It is please to meet you Barton-san."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Please come this way," Rei said softly.   
  
Trowa followed Rei to a room. Trowa started to talk and Rei listen to him.  
  
~*~*~Few hours Later*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for listening."  
  
"No problem Barton-san. Your story is interesting. I was very caught up with your story."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I better be going."  
  
"Okay, Ja mata," Rei said with a little bow.  
  
'Strange.. I almost feel like Minako was around drooling over him.'  
  
Trowa walked out the temple going back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well..cliffhanger. I know it's short and kind of stupid. Remember to r/r. The more review the faster I write. 


	3. Coffee Shop

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title- Forgiveness  
Author- Dream Tenshi AKA Black Angel  
Chapter 3-   
Pairing- not telling   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..."Talking  
  
'...' Thought  
  
Communicator  
  
  
Thanks to Falln Silva Angel, which made me, write this. Oh and remember r/r.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Last Time on Forgiveness~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa followed Reid to a room. Trowa started to talk and Rei listen to him.  
  
~*~*~Few hours later*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for listening."  
  
"No problem Barton-san. Your story is interesting. I was very caught up with your story."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I better be going."  
  
"Okay, Ja mata," Rei said with a little bow.  
  
'Strange.. I almost feel like Minako was around drooling over him.'  
  
Trowa walked out the temple going back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When Heero and Usagi got there they sat at the end of the booth where it is the darkest.   
  
"Hello!! I'm Cina! I'll be your waitress! What can I get you two?" Said the happy hyper waitress (ehhe...yes Cina your in it for those who you don't know who she is. She is my second oldest sister).  
  
"Coffee," Heero said monotone as always.  
  
"Coffee as well, please," Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Okay, coming right up," Cina said flashing a smile to Heero side.  
  
"So Heero, ummm...." Usagi trying to create a conversation but well Heero being Heero.  
  
Cina came back with their orders and put it on the table.   
  
"If you need anything don't hesitate," said Cina mostly to Heero and giving a wink to Heero.  
  
When they finish their drinks they went to leave but...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru and Duo walked in the Coffee Cafe. They went to sit in the window booth (Which Usagi and Heero is right behind them. Though they didn't know that).  
  
"Hi! I'm Cina! I'll be your waitress! What can I get you two?" Cina said in the hyper side (Oh my god!! Cina hyper?!?! The world coming to an end or maybe pig can fly!! Oh my god!! Oh I'm so sorry.. back to the story).  
  
"I would like coffee that is black, please," Duo said.  
  
"I want.... chicken nugget, please," Little firefly asked politely.  
  
Cina went skipping happily and went to get the order.  
  
"So Duo, how old are you?"   
  
"I'm sixteen. What about you, Hotaru?"   
  
"I'm turning sixteen this month."  
  
"Hey Hotaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why were you sad when I first laid my eyes on you?"  
  
"It's kind of personal but I guess I can tell you 'alittle'," Hotaru said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It all-" but she stop when Cina put their food down and walk off to go serve other tables, "it happen last year, my friends and I was attack by a monster. Some of my friends try to fight the monster but... *sniff* they got killed. I just went to see them with some of my other friends. We all felt sad and didn't want each other to know so we separate ways."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Duo said.  
  
"It's okay. I don't need your pity," Hotaru said coldly while biting her chicken nugget.  
  
"I'm not giving you pity."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Firefly, don't be so rude," said a female from behind them.  
  
Hotaru turned and saw her princess. The senshi of destruction said, "I'm sorry Duo, for being mean."  
  
"It's okay. Hey Heero! What are you doing here with a babe?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
Then two loud beeps came from Usagi and Hotaru. They looked at each other before Usagi said, "We have to go see one of our friends. So ja ne."  
  
"Yeah. See ya."  
Hotaru got up and they both left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hotaru and Usagi got to one of the alley. Usagi took out her communicator.   
  
"Moon here."   
  
"Also Saturn here."  
  
Rei said through the communicator.  
  
"Comming!" Hotaru said.  
  
"Eternal Moon Power.."  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power..."  
  
"Make up!"  
  
Feather and purple ribbon flew around them and replace them with the two legendary senshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
When the two strongest senshi got there they saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto was being hold by tentcles.   
  
Sailor Saturn acted fast and went and run to the yoma that was holding Pluto and Mars; sliced the yoma in order of getting those two drain.  
  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" shouted Eternal Sailor Moon and the yoma was dusted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Dream Tenshi :Cliffhanger: Sorry it's so short.  
  
Falln Silva Angel: It's always short.  
  
Dream Tenshi: Oh be quiet.  
  
Falln Silva Angel: No. Make me.  
  
Dream Tenshi: Don't you have something to do namely your story? I think your story is called.... New Time?  
  
Falln Silva Angel: Oh yeah ::sweatdrop::  
  
Dream Tenshi: Ok readers. Falln Silva Angel is kind of new but not new on writing cause she was the one that helped me. Create new stories, proofreading it, and all. She is like a sister to me. So if you flame her....let's just say Omae O Korosu."  
  
Falln Silva Angel: Yeah.  
  
Dream Tenshi and Falln Silva Angel: Rememeber to Read and Review! 


End file.
